


After All These Years, Love

by Milotzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_goldenage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi
Summary: Prompt 12:Minerva McGonagall doesn't have many regrets. Giving up on Severus in the final year of the war is one of them, especially considering their complicated history. Each year, on his birthday, she quietly raises a glass for him and tells herself she's the last person he'd want to see. On his 50th birthday, she stops lying to herself, and shows up at his door.





	After All These Years, Love

**Author's Note:**

> A snapshot of a defining moment in their relationship was all I was able to do. Thank you to the prompter for the wonderful prompt.

When he opens the door, he is surprised to see her, of all people. At first it is awkward, then, very quickly, it becomes passionate and physical, just like it used to when they first discovered each other. 

When, between acts of pleasure, she confesses to him how she feels about him and that it wasn't just the sex she was missing, she learns that he, too, has had feelings for her for a long time but thought she surely must hate and despise him for all the things he's had to do. As he sees her relief, he realizes that that part of him which thought he hated and despised her for hating and despising him was so wrong. And that, rather than merely gratifying their own and each other's sexual needs, they are actually making love to each other.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hpgoldenage_mod/71612568/7862/7862_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of an anonymous fest and the creator will be revealed no later than March 30. Please comment here or at [our community on Dreamwidth.](https://hp-goldenage.dreamwidth.org/69634.html) Thanks! ♥


End file.
